Feel Better Amy Rose
by Mr.GoodWriter96
Summary: Amy has been in a great depression for three years becaause Sonic and Cream have died. Can Chris help her feel better? Read and find out.


**Sup Guys. Welcome to my new fanfiction. Now I am still working on my other ones, but I got inspired by Gotchi-chan. He wrote a Chris and Amy fanfiction that inspired me to do one like his (or hers). This story is only going to be a chapter long, so consider it a short story. So here it is.**

**The characters in this story are copyrighted by 4Kids and Sega.**

When we think of what happened between now and three years ago, what comes to mind. We killed Bin-Laden, Steve Jobs died, Michel Jackson died, the Phillies won the 2008 World Series, the space shuttle program for NASA ended, the Haiti earthquake, the Japan earthquake, the possibility that we found Amelia Earhart, and much more. But to a young, pink hedgehog there were only two things that happened to her three years ago. The pink hedgehog's name was Amy Rose, age fifteen. She wore a red dress, had beautiful emerald eyes, wore red shoes with a white stripe going down the middle, had white gloves on and had a red hair ribbon on her head. She was crying. She just sat on her bed and sobbed everyday. The reason why she was crying was that three years ago, two of her closest friends, Sonic and Cream, died. Sonic died from fighting Eggman and Cream died because she got cancer.

Amy was just looking through her photo album of pictures of her and all of her friends were in, in her dark room. While she was in the middle of her photo album, there was a knock at her door. She put the album under her bed and walked up to the door. She opened it and it was her human friend Chris, who was also fifteen. He wore blue jeans, a black tee shirt, a unzipped white sweat shirt, and red Jordan's. He even had a slight mustache forming. "Hiya Ames." Chris said giving her a little wave. She just nodded to him. The two of them went inside of the dark room and just plopped on the red bed. "Amy, you can't stay in here for ever. How about we go outside, you need some fresh air." Amy just shook here head and a few more tears went down her face. "Can I at least open a window?" Chris asked. Amy just nodded. Chris walked up to the window, opened the blinds and opened the window.

"You see how much better that is Amy." The rays of the sun quickly lighted up the room. Chris then took a sniff of the air and looked out the window, and looked up at the sky. Chris then smiled, turned around to see the room was pretty dusty. "Amy you can't stay in here forever. It's just not good for you." Amy then looked up to Chris. "I know you miss them but you have to let go of the past. Shadow did. He let go of Maria. He knew he was not in the past anymore, so he got out of it and got to the present."

"But Chris." Amy said. Not speaking a word for three years up until now. "You don't know what it is like to lose someone close to you. The people that actually loved me are gone. I lived a childhood without parents. The only family I had was Sonic and everyone else." Amy then felt more tears come down her face, unable to control them.

"Actually, I can relate." Chris said, as he was sitting back down on the bed. "Last year grandpa died. Man, the people who were most devastated were my dad and Tails. They were a wreck. And six months later, my dad died because of a drunk driver. You also missed three Thanksgivings, Christmases, New Years, your birthdays, and everything from in-between." Amy's eyes widened.

"Oh my God. Chris, I'm so sorry." The hedgehog said. Chris then pulled her into a hug. One hand was on the back of her head and the other was on her pack, padding it. "Everyone else misses you Amy. Ella and my mom miss having some girl talk, Tinaka has been dying to talk to you and Tails has been dying to see you." Chris said. Then they parted from the hug and looked at each other in the eye. "Amy. Please snap out of it. We all miss them but you have to move on. I did. You've been isolated from the world for so long; you don't know what is going on."

"How much did I miss?" Amy asked.

"A lot." Chris answered. Then he noticed Amy folded her arms and made some shivering noises. "You cold?" Chris asked. Amy nodded her head. "I have an idea. Wrap your arms around my neck." Amy followed his instructions and wrapped her arms around Chris' neck. Then he wrapped his sweatshirt around Amy's back and zipped it up, having the two in the sweat shirt, than Chris wrapped hit arms around her waist. "Is that better Ames?" Chris asked.

"Much." Amy said. Amy looked into Chris' light sapphire eyes and Chris looked into Amy's emerald eyes. They slowly leaned closer until there lips touched. They were like this for a few minutes and then parted for breath.

"Amy…" Chris said.

"Chris…" Amy said. Then they leaned closer to each other again and kissed again. A few seconds later, Chris' tongue found Amy's and played around for a bit. They made out for about seven minutes. "Find it hard to believe this is my second kiss?" Amy asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Chris said. They continued kissing until they ran out of breath. Chris then snuggled his head into Amy's neck and started to kiss it. Amy blushed a little. Then Chris moved away from her neck and looked at the girl deep in the eyes. "Amy, there are still people that care and love you. And I am one of those people." Amy's eyes widened and smiled even bigger. Then she snuggled her head into Chris' chest.

"Thank you Chris. I love you too." Amy said and smiled.

"There's the smile I have been waiting to see for the past three years." Chris said. Then they lay down on the bed, and just snuggled until Amy was ready to come out, or when they decided they should stop snuggling. Chris was talking about what happened in the past three years. While Chris ended his story he said, "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure thing sweat heart, where do you want to go?" Amy asked

"Anywhere you want to go."

"How about the pizzeria two blocks away from here."

"Sounds good."

"And one more thing Chris."

"Yes pumpkin."

"I love you."

"I love you two Amy. Ever since the day we met."

"To be honest, same here." The two just smiled at each other and kissed again and didn't want this moment to end.

**Now that is how you write a romantic/hurt and comfort fanfiction story. If you like or LOVE it, review it and tell your friends about it. And read my other fanfiction stories. Oh, this has nothing to do with any of my other stories.**

**By and see you in my other stories.**


End file.
